Creepy Crawlies
by HopelessRomantic235
Summary: In which Sakura is taking a shower when she realizes that a certain eight-legged creature has been peeping and Naruto and Sasuke come to her rescue. Kinda. Team 7. Crack


_**Creepy Crawlies**_

Oh. My. F'ing. God…

It's right there…

It's moving…

_EW_, _EW_, _EW_, _**EW**_!

I did the first thing that came to my mind when I first saw it. I screamed bloody murder and jumped on the toilet seat, trying to get as much distance from me and that… _Thing _as I possibly could.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto barged through the door, his eyes narrowed and a spatula in his hand to, I assume, serve as a weapon, you never quite know when it comes to Naruto.

I shrieked and pointed a finger down at the floor, Naruto immediately paled and jumped on the vanity. "HOLY SHIT!" he cursed, eyes wide. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back, pulling up one of my legs as the thing crawled towards me. "IT'S HUGE AND IT'S _GROOSE_, GO GET SASUKE!" I commanded, squeezing my eyes shut so I didn't have to look at it.

"I'M NOT DOING IT! I'M NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT, IT MIGHT TRY TO ATTACK ME!" it moved again and we both screeched.

Suddenly I saw a dark figure run in front of the door. "TEME, IT TRIED TO EAT US!" Naruto squealed while I sighed in relief, _finally_!

"What the hell are you two yelling about?" Sasuke demanded, the irritation of having to save his teammates easily detectable in his silky-smooth voice.

I whimpered and pointed at the ground and Sasuke immediately rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." His racked a pale hand through his raven locks and gave Naruto and I a blunt stare. "This is what you're screaming about?" I nodded my head vigorously, cowering further towards the wall on the toilet.

"IT TRIED TO KILL US!" Naruto stated, waving the spatula at it, still on my sink.

"It's a spider!"

"That thing is _not_ a spider!" I said. "It must've rolled in something radioactive, it's freaking HUGE!" I gagged. "Just get it out. _NOW_!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"And how do you expect me to do that? It's just a spider."

"IT TRIED TO SLAUGHTER US!" Naruto bellowed. "THAT IS NOT _JUST_ A SPIDER!"

"I can't believe the two best ninja in the Hidden Leaf are afraid of a little spider."

"THAT IS _NOT LITTLE_!" Naruto protested, jabbing his spatula at it again.

"Why do you even have a spatula anyway, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Oh my Jesus, there is a mutated spider in my bathroom trying to _eat me_ and they aren't doing shit!

"It was the first thing I grabbed!"

"JUST GET IT THE HELL OUT!" I ordered. "I WANT IT OUT OF MY BATHROOM, _NOW_!" my voice echoed off the walls and vibrated in their ears, causing both to cringe and clamp their hands on the sides of their heads, trying to block me out. Ha, good luck bastards.

"Alright, fine!" Sasuke said, stepping forward and lifting his foot up- Wait, no!

"STOP!" I said, flailing my arms in the air.

"What? You want it gone so I'm getting rid of it!" Sasuke snapped, glaring. "What the hell is wrong now?" Jeeze, someone didn't take their meds this morning…

"Don't kill it!" okay, I know it's like, trying to kill me and all, but I love all animals, including the icky creepy-crawlies that attack me while I'm trying to take a shower...Okay, maybe not as much but...Oh just shut-up! No one asked you anyway!

"Then what the hell do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" I admitted, racking my brain for a suitable answer. "Give it to Shino or something! Just get it out!" Sasuke groaned and left. The hell! Where does he think he's going!

"EH! TEME GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" Naruto called, waving his 'weapon' at the radioactive thing once more. "IT MIGHT ATTACK AGAIN!" Sasuke returned momentarily with a cup and lid.

He scooped the thing up with ease and placed the cap on top setting it down right next to Naruto, causing the blonde (Supposed to be) man to jump half out of his skin and land on the toilet next to me.

"There." Sasuke grunted. "Anything else? There isn't a mutated fly is there?" oh yea, laugh it up.

"Not funny Teme!" As Naruto and Sasuke continued to bicker (While Naruto was still perched on the toilet next to me) I began to realize something.

My two beset friends are in the same bathroom as me, helping to get out a gigantic insect that I discovered while taking a shower…A _shower_…_OH DAMN_!

"KYAAA!" I bellowed, shoving Naruto away from me and onto the tiled floor. "GET OUT!" It seemed that the blonde _idiot_ finally noticed my lack of clothing (Although I shouldn't be one to talk…Ah, hehe) and his face drained of color and then heated up to a beet-red all in the same second.

I looked over to Sasuke with a fire in my eyes and saw a dusted blush along his cheeks, my anger somewhat subsided at the cute expression (Come on, how many times do you get to see _the_ Uchiha Sasuke embarrassed? He's so cute!) but not by a lot.

"OUT!" I shouted again, I pulled my arms up to grab the top of the towel to make sure it was_ not_ going to fall down and kicked Naruto in his gut. "_NOW_!" as if they were hit by a bus, my two teammates flitted out of the bathroom (Scared shitless might I add) faster than the speed of light, shutting the door all at the same time.

I stood there for a few more second before plopping down on the toilet seat and breathing out a sigh of relief. Not only was that freaky spider gone, but I also managed to avoid being completely nude in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

I finished my shower in alert peace, my eyes always darting in complete disorder in case a mutated fly _did_ show up.

Once I was done I quickly scurried out of the bathroom and changed into black shorts and a loose-fitting red tee shirt.

I walked into the living room where I saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on opposite ends of the couch, not making eye contact with me at all. I smirked, good, they should be afraid.

"Uh, S-Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto's hesitant voice and saw him peaking up at me form under his lashes giving me a full view of the still audible blush coloring his face (And Sasuke-kun's as well!)

"What?" I said, plopping down in the middle of the two.

"Uh…Would you hurt me if I told you that you're really hot with just a towel on?"

* * *

**A/N: Yea, something that just came to me one random day (And took me forever to finish even though it's barley three pages on Word, inspiration comes and goes) so I decided to make it into a one-shot ^^ Tell me how you like it!**

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
